memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Maquis
right|150px De Maquis waren een organisatie van in de Federatie geboren kolonisten die zich verenigd hadden tegen de Cardassian bezetting van hun woonplaatsen in de Gedemilitariseerde zone nadat hun kolonies aan de Cardassian unie waren overgedragen na het verdrag van 2370. :De naam "maquis" is afkomstig van een groep Franse Verzetstrijders die tegen de Duitsers vochten in de Tweede wereldoorlog. Starfleet commando beschouwt ze als verraders, terwijl Cardassia ze als terroristen beschouwt. Achtergrond De wortels van de Maquis opstand kunnen worden terug gevolgd naar de 2350s, ten tijde van de Federatie-Cardassian oorlog. De Federatie en de Cardassians vestigden zich op een groot aantal klasse M planeten dicht bij elkaar en de vraag over het eigendom van de kolonies – evenals hun veiligheid- leidde uiteindelijk tot een oorlog. Alhoewel de Federatie claims op alle planeten die door Cardassian kolonies bevolkt waren liet varen, gingen de Cardassians door met het annexeren van belangrijke planeten langs de grens, zoals Minos Korva en Setlik III. (TNG: "The Wounded" • "Chain of Command, Deel I") Ondanks het risico van het wonen op planeten nabij de Cardassian grens, kozen veel Federatie burgers, in het bijzonder mensen ervoor om zich op de vruchtbare planeten in de regio te vestigen. Kolonies zoals Volan II, Volan III, Soltok IV en Umoth VII werden bloeiende handelsposten, maar werden ook doelwitten van het Cardassian leger. Halverwege de 2360s was de oorlog in een impasse gekomen, waarbij geen van beide kanten nog voordeel kon boeken in vuurkracht of gebied. Uiteindelijk werd er in 2367 een wapenstilstand gesloten die een einde maakte aan de vijandigheden, maar veel van de grote vraagstukken van het conflict bleven onopgelost. Wortels van Verzet Het duurde nog drie jaar voordat een vredesverdrag tot stand kwam en, hoewel de territoriale vraagstukken opgelost werden, was geen van beide kanten gelukkig met de oplossing. Het Verdrag van 2370 zorgde ervoor dat er een nieuwe Gedemilitariseerde zone (ook bekend als de DMZ) kwam, die verboden terrein was voor alle grote oorlogsschepen van beide kanten. Veel controversiëler echter was de uitwisseling van kolonies die zou plaatsvinden. Volgens het verdrag zouden beide zijden kolonies overdragen. De bewoners van veel van deze planeten zouden elders worden gehuisvest. Ondanks protesten van veel kolonieleiders tekende de Federatie raad het verdrag. Starfleet kreeg de opdracht om de kolonisten te evacueren en ze naar andere planeten over te brengen. Starfleet kreeg echter onmiddellijk met verzet te maken. Eén van de eerste kolonies die geëvacueerd zou worden was Dorvan V, een planeet die in 2350 door inheemse Amerikanen was gekoloniseerd. Ze beweerden dat ze een bijzonder spirituele band met hun thuis hadden en weigerden om te vertrekken. kapitein Jean-Luc Picard probeerde een overeenkomst met ze te sluiten, maar ze bleven vasthouden aan hun weigering om te vertrekken. Het kwam bijna tot geweld toen Picard ze met geweld probeerde te evacueren. Uiteindelijk werd er een overkomst gesloten waarbij de Dorvan kolonisten op hun kolonie konden blijven onder Cardassian rechtspraak. Deze overeenkomst werd goedgekeurd door gul Evek, de Cardassian die belast was met zaken in de Gedemilitariseerde zone. (TNG: "Journey's End") Na de Dorvan overeenkomst weigerden kolonisten op andere planeten eveneens om hun thuis te verlaten en eisten dat ze mochten blijven. Zowel de Federatie raad als het Cardassian centrale commando legden zich hierbij neer. Burgerlijke onrust Deze oplossing bleek echter allerminst praktisch te zijn. Alhoewel Starfleet luitenant-commandant Calvin Hudson, een attaché, naar de Gedemilitariseerde zone stuurde nam de haat tegenover de Cardassians toe. De Cardassian regering had officiëel beloofd dat ze de kolonisten met rust zouden laten, maar op hetzelfde moment maakte zich een beklemmend gevoel meester van de kolonisten; voedsel replicators werden vergiftigd, er kwamen georganiseerde bendes en pesterijen waren aan de orde van de dag. Dit maakte het leven van de kolonisten op zijn zachtst gezegd moeilijk. Op hetzelfde moment begon het centrale commando met het bewapenen van hun eigen kolonisten in de Gedemilitariseerde zone. Door deze wapens te vervoeren via tussenpersonen als de Lissepians voorkwamen ze dat Starfleet het opmerkte. De Cardassian kolonisten monteerden zware [[Galor klasse|''Galor-klasse]] disruptors op hun shuttle en gebruikten ze om Federatie doelen aan te vallen. De Federatie kolonisten accepteerden deze aanvallen echter allerminst. Terwijl Starfleet een "officieel" onderzoek deed naar de situatie, sloegen de kolonisten de handen ineen en vormden ondergrondse, paramilitaire, cellen en begonnen ze met het verkrijgen van wapens op de zwarte markt. Deze wapens werden gemonteerd op hun schepen en ze gebruikten ze om zich te verdedigen tegen de aanvallen van de Cardassians. De Gedemilitariseerde zone begon uitermate gemilitariseerd te raken. Open conflict De eerste openlijke aanval van de Maquis, zoals de paramilitaire groep bekend raakte, was tegen het Cardassian vrachtschip Bok'Nor bij Deep Space 9. Men had het vermoeden dat de Bok'Nor illegaal wapens vervoerde naar de Cardassian kolonisten in de DMZ. Maquis sympathisant William Samuels plaatste een implosief protomaterie apparaat op de romp van de Bok'Nor wat een catastrofale overbelasting veroorzaakte in de fusiereactor, waarna het schip verwoest werd. Nauwelijks een week later werd gul Dukat door Maquis leden ontvoerd van Deep Space 9 en vervoerd naar een klasse M asteroïde in de Badlands. Deep Space 9 commandant Benjamin Sisko ging in de achtervolging en ontdekte dat de betrokken Maquis-cel onder leiding stond van Calvin Hudson, de Starfleet attaché en een persoonlijke vriend. Sisko kon uiteindelijk met succes Dukat uit de handen van de Maquis bevrijden. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel I") Zich baserend op informatie die hij verkregen had van Sakonna, een voormalig Maquis lid dat betrokken was geweest bij de aankoop van wapens en schepen, wist Sisko dat de Maquis bezig waren met het plannen van een aanval op Bryma, een voormalige Cardassian kolonie. Om het uitbreken van een nieuwe oorlog te voorkomen, onderschepte Sisko de Maquis aanval (die geleid werd door zijn vriend Hudson) en dwong hij hen om zich terug te trekken. In de tussentijd, nadat het verschepen van wapens naar de Cardassian kolonies was ontdekt, ontkende het centrale commando iedere betrokkenheid bij de zaak. legate Parn legde de schuld bij Dukat (die op dat moment door de Maquis gevangen was genomen) en een kleine groep officials. Dukat merkte later dat hij als zondebok gebruikt was voor het schenden van het verdrag door het centrale commando. (DS9: "The Maquis, Deel II") Alhoewel een nieuwe oorlog was voorkomen werd de DMZ al snel een broedplaats voor een nieuw conflict. Nu kolonisten aan beide zijden in het bezit waren van wapens brak er een ondergrondse oorlog uit, zonder directe betrokkenheid van zowel Cardassian als Federatie vloten. Groeiend probleem In de daaropvolgende weken en maanden liep de spanning steeds verder op aangezien beide zijden zich bewapenden voor een ondergrondse oorlog. Ondanks inspanningen van zowel de Federatie als het centrale commando bleven de rivalen zich steeds verder bewapenen. De Cardassians en de Federatie beschuldigden elkaar van het steunen van de groepen, maar deze beschuldigingen werden nooit bewezen. Aan het einde van 2370 begonnen de Cardassians met het in diskrediet brengen van de politiek van de Federatie. Ook zochten ze een reden om de DMZ binnen te kunnen vallen om zich zo van de Maquis te kunnen ontdoen. De probeerden de Maquis neer te zetten als "barbaarse, in de Federatie geboren, moordenaars", die in het geheim gesteund werden door Starfleet commando. Een geheim agent, vermomd als voormalig Starfleet officer Raymond Boone, plaatste een aantal fotontorpedo oorlogskoppen, die hij gestolen had van Deep Space 9, aan boord van een runabout die bestuurd werd door Miles O'Brien, de Operatiechef op het ruimtestation. Toen de runabout door een Cardassian patrouilleschip werd onderschept vormden de foton oorlogskoppen genoeg bewijsmateriaal om O'Brien te arresteren en hem te beschuldigen van het smokkelen van wapens voor de Maquis. O'Brien werd vervolgens berecht volgens Cardassian recht en ter dood veroordeeld. Toen de agent echter op Deep Space 9 ontmaskerd werd en naar Cardassia prime werd gebracht werden de aanklachten tegen O'Brien ingetrokken en werd hij vrijgelaten. (DS9: "Tribunal") Aan het einde van het jaar had zich een gevaarlijke impasse ontwikkeld in de Gedemilitariseerde zone. De Maquis werden echter steeds sterker en bleven doorgaan met het uitvoeren van aanvallen op Cardassian en neutrale schepen in de regio. In één van hun brutaalste aanvallen lanceerde een Maquis cel een grote aanval op gul Evek's vlaggenschip, de Vetar. Het schip raakte zwaar beschadigd voordat de Maquis verjaagd werden door de [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") Vernederender was echter het feit dat steeds meer Starfleet officers hun aanstelling bij de Federatie opgaven en zich aansloten bij de Maquis in hun strijd tegen de Cardassians. De Maquis schilderden zich af als onschuldige slachtoffers, waarvan hun huizen onder vuur lagen en achter waren gelaten door de Federatie autoriteiten. Behalve Calvin Hudson gaven ook andere Starfleet officers als Ro Laren, (TNG: "Preemptive Strike") Chakotay, (VOY: "Caretaker") en Thomas Riker (DS9: "''Defiant''") hun positie op in hun "strijd voor de goede zaak". De tactische kennis van zulke officers gaf de Maquis een zeker voordeel in hun strijd tegen Starfleet. (TNG: "Preemptive Strike" • VOY: "Ex Post Facto") De Maquis diende ook als thuisbasis voor diegene die bij Starfleet of de Federatie in ongenade waren gevallen, zoals Tom Paris (VOY: "Caretaker") en B'Elanna Torres. (VOY: "Parallax" • "One") Anderen zochten simpelweg een plaats waar ze hun gewelddadige uitbarstingen konden botvieren, zoals Lon Suder. (VOY: "Meld") Uiteindelijk zouden er zich bij de Maquis leden bevinden uit diverse rassen, zoals Mensen, Vulcans, Bajorans, Betazoids, Bolians en Klingons. De Maquis was echter niet tevreden met deze delicate en gewapende impasse die zich had ontwikkeld. Met dank aan de instroom van personeel en niet-officiële ondersteuning begonnen ze ook grotere doelen aan te vallen. Met dank aan sympathisanten konden ze bijna elke val ontwijken die Starfleet voor ze gelegd had buiten de Gedemilitariseerde zone. En mede dankzij het verdrag konden zowel Starfleet als de Cardassians weinig uitrichten om ze tegen te houden. Ze ontwikkelden nieuwe technologieën, zoals het gebruik van thorondeeltjes om het gebruik van tricorders nutteloos te maken. (VOY: "Basics, Deel II") Een ander voordeel dat ze hadden was hun bekendheid met de Badlands, die gebruikt werd om munitie op te slaan en om vijandelijke schepen kwijt te raken. (VOY: "Caretaker" • "Dreadnought") In 2370 konden ze een defect Cardassian wapen buitmaken dat een Dreadnought genoemd werd. Ze herprogrammeerden het om een Cardassian brandstofdepot op Aschelan V te verwoesten, maar verdween op mysterieuze wijze in de Badlands voordat het doel bereikt werd. (VOY: "Dreadnought") De Orias aanval Eén van de gewaagdste aanvallen van de Maquis werd in het begin van 2371 uitgevoerd. Voormalige Starfleet officer Thomas Riker deed zich voor als zijn dubbelganger William T. Riker en ging aan boord van Deep Space 9. Hij gebruikte William's wachtwoorden en toegangscodes en kreeg hiermee toegang tot de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], één van de krachtigste oorlogsschepen van de Federatie, dat aan Deep Space 9 was toegewezen. Hij gebruikte een valse melding van een warpkern breuk als afleiding en straalde enkele andere Maquis personeelsleden aan boord van het schip en ging er daarna met het schip vandoor. Toen de Defiant eenmaal in de Gedemilitariseerde zone ontsnapt was lanceerde de Maquis een nauwgezette aanval op Cardassian militaire buitenposten langs de grens. Het doel van deze aanvallen was echter alleen maar een afleiding. Door gebruik te maken van het verhulapparaat van de Defiant kon Riker het schip langs de grenspatrouilles leiden en lanceerde aan reeks willekeurige aanvallen binnen Cardassian ruimte. Het werkelijke doel van de Maquis was echter zowel verrassend als onconventioneel. Riker's cel had informatie over een fractie in de Cardassian overheid die in het geheim een vloot aan het bouwen was in het Orias systeem, buiten het gezag van het centrale commando om. De Maquis was van mening dat deze vloot gebouwd werd voor een "onofficiële" aanval op de DMZ en dat deze daarom verwoest moest worden voordat deze ingezet kon worden. Riker had echter niet gerekend op de aanwezigheid van in dienst zijnde oorlogsschepen die hun basis in het Orias systeem hadden. Toen de Defiant bij Orias aankwam, achtervolgd door tien Galor-klasse schepen, kwam het tegenover zes ''Keldon''-klasse schepen te staan. Met aan beide kanten de weg afgesneden moest Riker zich overgeven. In een deal die gesloten werd tussen commandant Sisko en gul Dukat werd afgesproken dat Riker terecht zou staan op Cardassia en dat de overige Maquis aan Federatie autoriteiten zouden worden overgedragen. De Defiant keerde terug naar Starfleet. (DS9: "''Defiant''") :Ironisch gezien was de geheime vloot in het Orias systeem, die door de Obsidian orde gebouwd werd, helemaal niet bedoeld tegen de Maquis, maar als verrassingsaanval tegen de Dominion. (DS9: "Improbable Cause" • "The Die Is Cast") Chakotay's cel en de USS Voyager Voormalig Starfleet officer Chakotay was één van de meest gewaardeerde leiders binnen de Maquis en om deze reden probeerde Starfleet hem in het einde van 2370 gevangen te nemen. Ze plaatsen een undercover agent, Tuvok, aan boord van Chakotay's schip, de Val Jean. (VOY: "Caretaker") De Cardassians waren eveneens geïnteresseerd in Chakotay en plaatsen één van hun agenten, Seska, eveneens op het schip. (VOY: "State of Flux") Na een slag met het Cardassian oorlogsschip Vetar, werd de Val Jean het Delta kwadrant ingetrokken door een levensvorm die bekend was als de Caretaker. De Caretaker wilde de Maquis onderzoeken om uit te vinden of zij van hetzelfde ras waren als hij, aangezien hij stervende was en een levensvorm nodig had om voor hem en het Ocampa volk te zorgen. Eén week later verliet het ''Intrepid''-klasse sterrenschip [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]], onder het commando van kapitein Kathryn Janeway, Deep Space 9 om op zoek te gaan naar Chakotay's schip. De Voyager werd eveneens naar het Delta kwadrant gebracht, met zware verliezen onder de bemanning. Kapitein Janeway nodigde Chakotay uit aan boord, alhoewel hij niet blij was toen hij ontdekte dat Tuvok eigenlijk Janeway's veiligheidsofficier was. Hij werkte samen met Voyager om op zoek te gaan naar B'Elanna Torres, zijn Maquis ingenieur en Harry Kim, de Starfleet operatiebeheerder vaandrig. De twee bemanningsleden werden gevonden, maar Voyager en de Val Jean werden aangevallen door de Kazon-Ogla, een fractie van de Kazon die de Ocampa thuiswereld als hun territorium beschouwden. Chakotay besloot om zijn bemanning naar Voyager te transporteren en ramde met de Val Jean één van de Kazon schepen ten gunste van de Voyager. De Caretaker overleed op ongeveer hetzelfde moment, waardoor de array voor de Kazon openstond om geplunderd te worden. In plaats van de array te gebruiken om weer thuis te komen, gaf kapitein Janeway de opdracht om deze te verwoesten om zo de Ocampa te beschermen. (VOY: "Caretaker") Vanwege deze beslissing bood ze de Maquis voorlopige Starfleet posities aan. Zij en Chakotay waren het erover eens dat de twee bemanningen moesten samenwerken en leren elkaar te vertrouwen om terug te keren naar het Alfa kwadrant. Chakotay werd haar eerste officier, aangezien de oorspronkelijke eerste officier, Cavit, om het leven was gekomen en omdat Chakotay Starfleet ervaring had. Janeway was echter terughoudend bij het toewijzen van andere belangrijke posities aan andere Maquis leden, in het bijzonder aan diegenen die geen Starfleet training hadden gehad. Het eerste conflict ontstond toen Chakotay de heetgebakerde B'Elanna Torres voorstelde als Hoofdingenieur, boven Joe Carey die de volgende in lijn was. Janeway stribbelde tegen omdat Torres niet getrained genoeg was en vijandig. Enkele Maquisleden gaven aan dat ze hiertegen in opstand zouden komen, maar Chakotay kon dit al snel de kop in drukken. Chakotay stelde Janeway op de proef toen hij Torres te hulp riep bij een crisis. Later toonde Torres haar grote vaardigheid nadat ze met Janeway had samengewerkt om de crisis op te lossen. Janeway besloot dat de promotie van Torres boven Carey een belangrijk teken van vertrouwen was. (VOY: "Parallax") De laatste vijandigheden tussen de twee bemanningen verdwenen al snel en confrontaties kwamen maar zeer zelden voor. Tuvok begon de ontwikkeling van een holodeksimulatie met als naam Insurrection Alpha, dat Starfleet veiligheidsofficieren moest trainen bij een mogelijke Maquis muiterij. Hij stopte echter al na een paar weken met zijn werk. De bemanningen werkten al snel zo goed samen dat het programma wel eens de muiterij kon oproepen die hij probeerde te voorkomen. (VOY: "Worst Case Scenario") Kapitein Janeway en commandant Chakotay werden goede vrienden. In 2373 was ze al van mening dat hij het waardevolste lid was van haar bemanning. (VOY: "Scorpion, Deel I") Ondanks de samenwerken was Starfleet nog steeds van mening dat de Maquis een risico vormden en vroegen de "status" op toen Voyager, met dank aan het Pathfinder Project, weer contact met Aarde kreeg. Janeway was verbaasd aangezien ze de Maquis als deel van haar bemanning zag en niet als niet-te-vertrouwen passagiers. (VOY: "Life Line") Verenigde kracht In het Alfa kwadrant lukte het de Maquis niet alleen om te overleven, maar ook om hun invloed en hun positie in de Gedemilitariseerde zone te versterken in de twee jaar die volgden op het Orias incident. Dit was voor een groot deel ook te danken aan omwentelingen in het Cardassian unie. Na de verwoesting van de Obsidian orde een jaar eerder (DS9: "The Die Is Cast"), wierp de Cardassian dissidentenbeweging om het centrale commando omver te werpen en de burger Detapa raad als machthebbers te installeren. De situatie in de Gedemilitariseerde zone wijzigde drastisch met het plotseling uitbreken van de Klingon-Cardassian oorlog in het begin van 2372. Het Klingon rijk lanceerde een grote aanval tegen de Cardassian unie, in de veronderstelling dat de recente revolutie het werk was van de Dominion. De Klingon invasie leidde tot de bezetting van een half dozijn buitenliggende kolonies, de verwoesting van een groot deel van de Cardassian vloot en zware schade aan de industriële infrastructuur. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" • "Rules of Engagement") Met het Cardassian leger gereduceerd tot een derde van zijn sterkte en het oog op interne zaken gericht had de Maquis bijna vrij spel in de DMZ. Bovendien vormden de Klingons een geheime, informele alliantie met de Maquis. Naast het leveren van assistent, voorzagen ze de Maquis ook van dertig klasse-4 verhul apparaten om op hun schepen te monteren. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory") Het Juni Offensief De grootste overwinningen behaalde de Maquis echter onder het leiderschap van Michael Eddington. Eddington was een voormalige Starfleet officer en was als luitenant-commandant toegewezen aan de security afdeling op Deep Space 9. In het einde van 2372 liep Eddington over naar de Maquis en nam een lading van 12 industriële replicators mee die als hulp bedoeld waren voor Cardassia. (DS9: "For the Cause") In juni 2373 viel de Maquis twee Bolian vrachtschepen aan die selenium en rhodium nitriet vervoerden. Met gebruikmaking van deze materialen maakte de Maquis een grote voorraad kobalt diselenide, een biogenisch wapen dat dodelijk was voor Cardassians. Eddington viel de Cardassian kolonies op Veloz prime en Quatal prime aan en vergiftigde de biosfeer waardoor de planeten onbewoonbaar werden voor Cardassians. De Maquis kondigde aan dat ze deze planeten terug wilden en dat ze vergelijkbare aanvallen zouden uitvoeren op alle andere Cardassian planeten in de Gedemilitariseerde zone. Starfleet was op hetzelfde moment naarstig maar met weinig succes op jacht naar Eddington, om hem voor zijn verraad te berechten. Eddington viel de USS Defiant en de [[USS Malinche|USS Malinche]] aan en schakelde beide schepen uit. Sisko lanceerde hierdoor zijn eigen offensief in de DMZ in een poging om Eddington te pakken te krijgen. Sisko viel de Maquis kolonie op Solosos III aan met een trilithiumwapen waardoor de planeet voor de volgende vijftig jaar onbewoonbaar zou worden voor mensen. Sisko stelde toen dat hij iedere Maquis kolonie onbewoonbaar zou maken om de dreiging te beëindigen. Eddington gaf zich na dit dreigement over en overhandigde de overgebleven biogenische wapens aan Starfleet. (DS9: "For the Uniform") Plotselinge dood Nauwelijks een maand later kondigde gul Dukat aan dat de Cardassian unie toegestemd had om deel van de Dominion te worden. Het Cardassian leger werd onmiddellijk uitgebreid met een grote vloot Jem'Hadar oorlogsschepen die het Alfa kwadrant binnenkwamen via het Bajoran wormgat. Dukat, als nieuwe leider van Cardassia, kondigde een groot offensief aan tegen alle vijanden van Cardassia, de Klingons en de Maquis in het bijzonder. Dukat wilde niet alleen de Klingons uit het Cardassian gebied verdrijven maar ook alle Maquis kolonies binnen drie dagen elimineren. Met de Jem'Hadar als bondgenoten kostte dit niet veel moeite. Er volgde een massale invasie van de Gedemilitariseerde zone, waarbij in korte tijd alle Maquis kolonie verwoest werd. De Maquis probeerden zich te verdedigen, maar de kleine raiders en gevechtsschepen waren geen partij voor de Jem'Hadar aanvalsschepen. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") In de nasleep van het Cardassian en Dominion offensief bleven er slechts kleine, geïsoleerde, Maquis groepjes over. De grootste groep was die van Eddington's voormalige cel op Athos IV, waarvan slechts een handjevol leden konden ontsnappen. De meeste kwamen echter in Federatie gevangenissen terecht. (DS9: "Blaze of Glory" • VOY: "Hunters") De enige grote Maquis groep die overbleef was die aan boord van de USS Voyager. Zij ontdekten in 2373 dat de Maquis afgeslacht was toen het Seven of Nine lukte om contact met het Alfa kwadrant te maken door gebruik te maken van een oud Hirogen communicatie netwerk. Eén van Chakotay's oude vrienden, Sveta, schreef hem een brief vanuit de gevangenis waarin de situatie uitgelegd werd. (VOY: "Hunters") Het nieuws werd met gemengde gevoelens ontvangen, ingenieur B'Elanna Torres ontdekte dat ze weinig pijn voelde bij de dood van enkele van haar beste vrienden. (VOY: "Extreme Risk") Leden *Lijst van Maquis personeel Schepen * Maquis vrachtschip * Maquis raider Maquis planeten *Marva IV *Quatal prime *Veloz prime *Tracken II Categorie:Groepen ca:Maquis de:Maquis en:Maquis es:Maquis fr:Maquis pl:Maquis pt:Maquis